


Eileen Prince and The Dark Forest

by Potterlet



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Everyone is either Gay or Poc or both, I feel bad for Myrtle, In case you didn't catch it Genevieve is Ginny's namesake, Other, Poc Abraxas Malfoy, Poc Eileen Prince, Poc Fleamont Potter, We don't live in Straight White Man Land, because poc and gay people are actual people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterlet/pseuds/Potterlet
Summary: This is not a story with a happy ending. Many stories do not have happy endings. But this one is a story that especially does not have one. The good guys don’t win. Not now at least. One day Harry Potter will defeat Lord Voldemort. But Harry Potter is not here, nor is James Potter and Fleamont Potter is merely a child himself. This is the story of a girl. She does not get a happy ending, nor does her son. Her friends die in a seemingly never ending war that has not started, or they leave. She is an outcast in a house that was supposed to be hers. Just as her son will be, for different reasons.Just be warned before you read ahead she will not get a happy ending. After all only Griffindors get those, don’t they
Comments: 15
Kudos: 15





	1. Introducing, Eileen

Ireland, July 16th, 1942

A young girl sat upon the rocks in front of a raging ocean. The waters were black and angry pounding and pounding upon the shore, the girl stared down upon the rocks with disapproving eyes as if daring the waters to touch her. Her hair was whipped around by the wind flying around her sharp face, Her long red skirts tangling in her legs. A house lurked in the distance looming over the girl. The manor seemed to have eyes itself that watched the girl as if begging her to do something out of line that it could report. Her head shot up and her back straightened as if hearing the boy’s footsteps approach her.

“Hello Argus” she said. 

Argus Filch, Son of Atlas and Aridane Filch. Argus himself was disowned when he was discovered as a squib four years ago on his 11th birthday, and was taken in by the Prince’s to help care for Eileen's infant brother, Atticus Prince. Although unknown to the members of our story, Argus would be unemployed and leave to work at Hogwarts in 1973 when Prince Manor was burned to the ground by Death Eaters killing off the Prince Family. 

“Miss. Prince your mother requested me to tell you that your cousin is taking you to The Alley today” He said quietly 

“She isn’t coming is she?” She looked out to the sea angrily “Wait. Don’t answer that she’ll never come” 

“You shan’t be long” He said sadly

“But that isn’t what matters!” She turned her hair flying “What matters is her being there, for one of the most important days of my life” 

“At least it isn’t your father” Argus remarked “He’s rather a bore”

“Your right, as always” She smiled tentatively “Well, come along then, we ought to be getting back”

He looked over suspiciously and held out his arm. They made their way up the hill to the Manor. They walked in silence. They arrived at the dark doors of the Manor. 

“Will you be alright at The Alley?” He asked worriedly

“I’ll be fine, I’m always fine” she laughed bitterly

“Okay then” he faltered “Make sure your cousin doesn’t do something. Mrs. Prince will have my head if he does”

“You know I will” She called as he walked away

She turned to the towering doors and pushed them open. The Entrance Hall was grand and cold. She turned away from the room and rushed through the Manor as fast as she could without running. Hurrying by thousands upon thousands of portraits who yelled out after her. Millions of doors. It seemed impossible that anyone would know how to navigate the dark halls. Lucky for her, she grew up wandering. 

Finally she came to a door. Nothing was different about it, nothing strange or special. But it was her room, Eileen’s room. She opened the door, as if she expected someone to be inside. But no one was. She hurried inside, shutting the door quietly, then walking to a desk. She pulled open a drawer with practiced ease. Looked around the room and then pulled out a false bottom. 

Inside that little drawer sat Eileen’s entire life. She reached down and pulled out a box, it was ordinary like many things in her life. She opened it and a soft melody filled the air. A little ballerina sat in the middle spinning. Eileen closed her eyes and smiled sadly. She opened them and grabbed hold of the little dancer stilling her. She pulled her through a complicated puzzle. Eileen had always been good at complicated things. When the puzzle was finished the music stopped. The ballerina rose off her perch and looked up at Eileen before dancing away. 

What had formerly been the bottom of the box folded in on itself. Leaving space, a few trinkets sat there which were not the most important things in the box. No, what was important was the letter. It was a normal letter. Nothing magical about it at all. But in a magical world being not magical makes things special. She picked it up like she had a thousand times before. She opened it and read it with a sad smile. A wise man once said to us all ‘It does not do good to dwell on dreams and forget to live’. But that man was not as wise at the moment and was not here to say that to Eileen. She folded the letter and put it back in the box

She tapped the ballerina on the shoulder, who looked up at the girl with a great big smile, and ushered her back to her post. The dancer ran back with graceful movements and curtsied at Eileen then froze. Eileen pulled her backwards through her puzzle and the fake ground one again became the real ground. The song played again, but slower this time, as if saying goodbye. She shut the lid and locked it. She put it back into the hidden drawer and pushed the fake bottom into place, then closed the drawer. She sat there for a moment still, if someone had seen her at that moment they might have mistaken her for a statue, but no one was there. 

The door opened slowly and quietly . Elieen turned around bracing herself for who might be at the door. It was not who she expected

Severus Prince, namesake of Severus Snape and cousin of Eileen Prince, stood there. Severus was one of the only Princes to not make Slytherin, he was a Hufflepuff. He was also one of the only people who really cared for Eileen, really and truly. He would not be able to tell her this before his tragic death. He did not die in the Prince fires.

“Ready for Diagon, Leenie?” He asked teasingly as he strode over to her. Everyone said Severus reminded them of a puppy, excitable and loud.

“Only been waiting ages for you to be” She announced as he pulled her into his arms

“You’ve grown?” He queried

“Yes, Sev” she stated “Children do tend to do that”

He laughed “Not you, not a inch”

She pushed him off “Tosser” 

“I’m your favorite tosser” he smiled

“That's only because your the only tosser i know” She argued

“We better be off to The Alley” he replied

“To The Alley we go” she stated whilst grabbing his hand to pull him along

They raced through the house the only sounds accompanying them were the slamming of feet and the yelling of portraits. Laughter rang through the air as the two followed a familiar path. Jumping over House Elves as they ran ignoring their cries of “No runnings”. They ran until they reached a fireplace. Breathless and grinning, Severus grabbed a handful of floo powder and yelled out “Diagon Alley” 

Eileen was now alone in the cold dark hallway. She shivered then grabbed the floo powder and called out “Diagon Alley!” Her world disappeared as she entered one of fiery green. She landed in a roll, and ended up sitting outside the Leaky’s fireplace

“Alright, Leenie?” Her cousin yelled out to her

She turned to see him talking to the barman Michell, His son Tom sitting on the counter, who waved to her. She got to her feet and walked to Severus with shaky legs. 

He clapped his hand to her shoulder “We’ll be off now, see you Mich” He called before leading her to the back door. He opened it and held it for her. He closed it and turned to her, his eyes twinkling.

“Watch this, Leenie” He said (as he did every time he’d done it before) and tapped out a pattern with his wand. 

The wall caved in upon itself and Diagon Alley appeared. People rushed about, back and forth making Eileen dizzy. A woman looked over and cried her cousin’s name before racing over and crushing him in a hug.

“Leenie, this is Geneive Weasley.” He said whilst looking at Genevie happily.

“Please call me Evie” Geneive said to the smaller girl

“Alright” Eileen agreed, still dizzy.

“We’re picking up Leenie’s school supplies” Severus said helpfully

“Oh, are you a first year?” Evie asked sweetly. All Eileen could do was nod.

“Did Sev tell you he’s head boy this yea-” Evie said bumping her arm into her cousin

“Evie it doesn’t matter this is Leenie’s day” Severus said cutting her off

Eileen felt like she was missing something 

“Did you hear about Marina Mollock last week and-” Evie said quietly

“I just saw her last week, you've been lied to” Severus teased

“I was not!” Evie cried 

“Are we going to get my school supplies?” Elieen asked

They whipped back to her, as if they forgot she was there. 

“Of course we are!” They said together they blushed

Elieen still felt like she was missing something

Evie pushed her flaming hair off her face then grabbed both of their hands “Come along, Princes!”  
She pulled them along from store to store as Elieen’s hand filled with books and ingredients. They stopped in front of Ollivanders. 

“Leenie, Evie and I have to go pick up our school supplies. Can you get the rest of yours?” Severus inquired

Eileen nodded once again and they grabbed hands and rushed off. She turned to the store, took a breath and entered. She looked around, sneezing once or twice as she did it. 

“Here for a wand?” a voice called out behind her making Eileen jump

She whipped around to see a middle aged man, presumably Ollivander, the owner of the shop.

“Elieen Prince, correct?” he asked staring at her inpacently 

She nodded as he pulled out a tape measure and measured her.

“ Daughter of Nora Prince (nee Black), Walnut, Dragon Heartstring, 7 inches, stiff and Gannon Prince, Blackthorn, Unicorn Hair, 11 ½ inches, unyielding?” he asked.

“Yes” Eileen said timidly 

“And what wand will choose you Miss. Prince. hmm “ He said then turned and strode into the stacks of wands

“Hazel, Dragon Core, 9 ½ inches, slightly bendy” He said handing her a wand

The wand then promptly blew up a fishbowl, Eileen rushed to save the poor fish.

“No no” He murmured and went back into the stacks

“Pine, Rougarou Hair, 12 ½, Pliable” He pushed it in her hand 

The desk blew up

“NO!” He yelled pulling it from her

She tried so many wands she lost count. All he said was that she was tricky and everyone finds their wand. Eileen was just tired.

“Silverlime, Curupira Hair, 10 inches, Quite Rigid.” He handed to her A light flooded through her; she felt powerful and brilliant. 

“Hmm” The man remarked

“What” Eileen snapped the tiredness rushing back

“It’s said these wands work best for Seers or Natural Legilimens. Curupira Hair is unstable, produces powerful yet unstable wizards. You are walking a very fine line between good and evil, Miss Prince” He said, his eyes looking at her like she was a new unknown creature. 

“I’m Eleven, sir” she cried “I’m not evil!”

He looked at her owlish eyes blinking “You know I had a boy here a few years ago who said the same thing.” he looked away “I feel I may regret ever selling him that wand”

She backed away from the madman. She rushed as fast as she could to the door opening it and running as it slammed behind her. She ran into a man who yelled out after her and kept running until she was halfway across the Alley and ducked into the bookshop. 

She waited there until she saw her cousin walking by and walked out grabbing his wrist.

“Oh there you are. Where did you go? We couldn’t find you” he said 

‘Where’s Evie?” she asked nervously 

“She went hom-” he said before noticing her expression and bending to one knee “Hey what’s wrong? You’re crying” 

“Am I evil?” She blurted out

“Evil! No. Not at all” He said shocked “The day you’re Evil, Leenie, I’ll eat my foot”

She looked him in the eye “Do you swear?”

“On my magic” He chuckled and rose up grabbing her hand “Let’s head home”  
~~~

Eileen was never sure, from that day on if she was truly good. But she did know that people were good and evil. No matter what Tom Riddle said to her.  
~~~  
That’s the first chapter folks. The first official chapter of my first fanfic. Hope you Like it.


	2. Enter, Mirabelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They headed into the muggle train station. The muggles of the station looked hardened and tired. A woman sat on a bench and stared at the trains looking as if she was waiting for someone to come home that never would. Only after seeing the look in the woman's eyes did Eileen then remember that they were also fighting a war. It was easy to forget the war. At least it was easy at the moment, Eileen felt that it wouldn’t be so easy to forget at Hogwarts

Chapter 2- Acta non verba

The day had come. September 1, 1942, Today Eileen Nora Prince would start Hogwarts. It didn’t feel like a sad day, not to most of the household. Except for two. 

“Miss. Prince is heading to Hogwarts today. And well- uh- Mrs. Prince I thought you might want to goodbye” Remarked the younger of the two people. 

If you could call Nora Prince a person at all. She looked like it certainly, All pretty smiles and perfect hair, but she did not seem to be human inside. More like some sort of demon you would find in a storybook . She was a dark, cruel, woman. She would forever be one.

“She will be perfectly fine on her own, won’t she?” The woman said, not looking away from the mirror above her vanity “You and the squib will accompany he, will you not”

“His name is Argus” the girl mumbled scuffing her shoe against the floor

“What was that” Nora said coldly as she turned her long hair spinning about her 

“I said yes ma’am we will be” The girl replied arranging her face into a pleased look although it did not meet her oddly colored eyes

“That is what I thought” Nora said as she smiled wickedly “Now. Get out of my sight.” 

The young girl rushed from the room only looking up as she closed the door. She hurried through the halls, her eyes flitting about not unlike a cats. She went further and further down the manor until she came upon two small rooms she knocked upon the door that had the name Argus written with a careful hand.

A voice allowed her entry, she entered the room to see a boy younger than her writing on a scrap of parchment. 

“Hello Mirabelle” He looked up and smiled softly at her.

“Your eye!” she cried as she strode to him across the uncomfortably small room.

“It’s fine” He protested, pulling his hair in front of his eye 

“But-” She was cut off as he repeated the same thing

“Now” He said hurriedly “what do you need”

“I- well I was going to ask you if Miss.Prince was awake. But-” 

“I thought you were waking her today” Argus replied a look of horror slowly growing on his face

“No!” She cried “You’re saying neither of us woke her” 

Their eyes met for a long moment, then they dashed for the door. They sprinted through the halls. The clocks ticked as they ran by louder and louder it felt as if they were mocking them. The echoes of their voices bounced back to them sounding disordered and frantic. It seemed as if time was still but at the same time was fast forwarding. The hallways and floors blurred together until neither could tell you which was which. Left became right, and Right became left. Up became down and down became sideways. Until they came to Eileen's door. 

The room was dark even with the candles lit, even with the curtains open. It just seemed as if Eileen ratiated darkness. But it was so much darker now as the candles were not lit, and the aforementioned curtains were shut tightly. A small dark figure was curled into a ball in the middle of the bed. Eileen was small and scrawny, with thin bones and thinner hair. It would’ve been worse if she was tall but one of the things Leenie had going for her was her height at 4’0 ft, Eileen was tiny even for her age. 

Mirabelle moved forward and slowly shook the young girl, attempting to gently wake her. Eileen shot up like she had been jinxed. A wary confused look was in her eyes as she looked around the room.

“Why are you both here?” she questioned

“Mira and I forgot to wake you” Argus said whilst staring at the floorboards 

“So you must hurry, Miss. Prince” Mira added as she went to pull Argus out of the room with her

She turned after a moment and added “Meet us downstairs in five minutes, Your cousin will be appearating us to the station” and left the room

Eileen stared after her for a second, she felt no excitement not rush like every other 11 year old in the UK was feeling today. She just wanted to stay here with Mira, and Argus and her little brother Atticus. She didn't want to go to a strange new place where she would have no friends. No one at all except her 7th year cousin who would be much too busy. But she could say nothing to stop it, do nothing. So it would happen. 

She rose and dressed quickly as she could manage. She looked at herself in the mirror, sharp and plain, is what her Mother always said when she would see Eileen watching herself in the mirror. She turned away bitterly,the words bouncing throughout her head. Picked up her trunk and left her room without looking back. If she had, she would have heard the soft music from the music box she had forgotten to pack.

~~~

They landed in an alleyway with a loud sudden crack. The others had all landed on their feet, unlike Eileen. 

“Don’t worry, Leenie” Severus said, holding out his hand for her to take “Happens to the best of us. In fact I’ll have you know I once saw Headmaster Dippet land on his face-” 

Severus continued to tell the story, but Eileen didn’t really care. She had never not wanted something as much as not going to Hogwarts. 

They headed into the muggle train station. The muggles of the station looked hardened and tired. A woman sat on a bench and stared at the trains looking as if she was waiting for someone to come home that never would. Only after seeing the look in the woman's eyes did Eileen then remember that they were also fighting a war. It was easy to forget the war. At least it was easy at the moment, Eileen felt that it wouldn’t be so easy to forget at Hogwarts

They came to a stop in front of the dull brick wall that was the entrance to platform 9 ¾ . 

“Alright, Severus, Argus you two go first and then I’ll follow Elieen.” Mira said as she turned to smile as the small girl 

Argus stepped forward as he leaned against the wall, and a surprised look filled his face as he fell through the wall

Severus laughed as he followed him almost missing the wall because of it.

Mira turned to Elieen and smiled sadly “I don’t think Gus thought it would work for him”

She then ushered Eileen to head through the wall. Eileen stepped back for a moment, Then closed her eyes and ran through the wall. It was like running through fog. Elieen had no idea for how long she ran. It felt as though she was running for hours but at the same time for only a few seconds. 

She excited the wall gasping, she had held her breath in the wall just in case. She really didn’t want a lungful of concrete. 

She looked up to see her cousin laughing at Argus who was still looking shocked as he sprawled across the floor. Elieen scrambled out of the way as Mira came barreling out of the wall and skidding across the floor.

“I never know how fast to run” She remarked once she got her balance back.

Eileen turned her head to the train. It was a crimson red that seemed to be in some places to be cracking revealing a darker color that strongly reminded Eileen of blood. 

The platform was a strange sort of quiet. There had to be hundreds of people on the platform but all you could hear was the hushed whispers of students and the noise of the animals. 

A hand settled on Eileen's shoulder and she flipped around to see her cousin.

“It’s been like this as long as I remember” He said distantly “The war started when I was three. I cannot remember a world without war”

He seemed to snap back to reality “Well we should be going, why don't you say your goodbyes to Argus and Mirabelle. I have Head Boy duties” 

He strode off confidently and and proceeded to call confensake a dungbomb from a dark skinned 5th year who he called ‘Potter’ 

Mirabelle leaned down and tried to fix Eileen’s tightly braided hair and promptly gave up. She then cupped Eileen’s face with a loving smile

“You have a good year at Hogwarts, Miss Prince” Mira said in a wavering voice

“I’ve told you a million times, call me Eileen”She said rubbing her eyes

“You’ll always be My Little Miss. Prince, dear” 

“Very well, Miss.Norris” Elieen said then stuck out her tongue and moved to say goodbye to Argus

“Goodbye Argus, I’ll miss you at Hogwarts.” she said firmly

“You won’t miss any of us at all. You’ll be having too much fun.” He said with a smile that Elieen wasn’t sure if it was supposed to be convincing her or him

At that very moment the train whistle blew it’s warning. All the students on the platform rushed to the train. Elieen grasped her trunk to her chest and ran, barely hearing her friends' calls of goodbye behind her over the train.

Now she had to find a seat.

~~~  
I do not own any characters besides my oc's. All rights to J.K Rowling.


	3. The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Train Ride to Hogwarts proves interesting

Eileen walked down the train corridor, hunched over trying to be as small as possible. Glancing around as if she expected someone to snatch the trunk from her hands. She hurried along looking into each car as she passed, every one of them seemed to have people in them. All Eileen wanted to be was alone. She had long ago lost track of where her cousin had gone so she couldn’t even sit with him, not that she would try to. She approached the 2nd to last car and found it empty. She dashed into the carriage and shut the door with a loud slam. 

She sat down suddenly aware she had nothing to do, no one to talk with as the kids in the other cars had. She looked down at her hands, which were covered by the sleeves of her robe. She turned to look at the window, the scenery rushed by too fast, as if it was just a picture. The colors whipped past making her head spin. Round and round and round, would the train stop spinning. Eileen turned to look out the window again only to realize that she was lying on the ground. When she fell? How long had her head been spinning?

She sat up abruptly as a knock sounded at the door to the car. Was it time to get off already? Had she missed it? She stood up and shakily walked to the door. She opened it and turned to see a young girl standing there.

Minerva looked up to see a girl who looked far too young to be heading to hogwarts. The girl stared up at Minerva, a distrustful look in her eyes. Her eyes… They were dark like a starless sky, Like the storm clouds that hung over her house more often than not. Her hair pulled back in tight braids that seemed to pull at her skull. It felt like time had stopped. Like the clocks had stopped ticking, she desperately wanted to check her watch just in case. But could not tear her eyes away from the child in front of her.

Eileen stared at the person in front of her. The girl did not seem to normally be the rude type. But stared at Eileen as if she was the most interesting thing she had ever seen, which Eileen knew was not true; she was not interesting in the slightest. 

The taller girl seemed to snap out of her stupor and shook her head violently. Her black curls flying about her head. She looked down at Elieen and stuck her hand out.

“Hello, My name is Minerva. May I sit here, there's nowhere else.” 

It was a lie, there were other seats, Minerva just wanted to sit with the odd girl. Eileen stared at her seeming to see right through her.

“If you really have to.” Eileen sighed

“Thank you. I didn’t catch your name?” Minerva asked hesitantly

Elieen sat down and turned to her “I didn’t throw it”  
Minevera laughed, Eileen didn’t

Eileen sat down and picked up her trunk. She really did not want the other girl in her compartment. She had just wanted to be left alone on the train, but it seemed as if fate was running against Eileen today of all days. 

She flipped the trunk open and looked through it, not exactly sure what she was searching for. She grabbed a random book and slammed her trunk closed. For the second time that day, Eileen didn’t notice that she had forgotten her music box. 

She stared at the open book, very aware of the girls eyes upon her. She refused to look up, even if the curiosity was burning her. She aimlessly flipped through the pages. The words swimming in front of her eyes. They seemed to be never ending. Piles upon piles of meaningless words that were shoved together to create meaningless sentences. 

Loud voices rang throughout the hallway, arguing it sounded like. Minerva looked up from the window and stared at the door. She turned once again to stare at Elieen.

“What” Eileen snapped, finally looking up from the book she was holding.

“I'm going to see what's going on out there and you are going to come with me” Minerva said in a strong voice

Eileen rolled her eyes, throwing down her book as she walked to the door, Minerva right at her heels. She opened the door to look out.

A boy, who looked more like a grown man in Eileen's opinion, stood there with an annoyed looking girl in a blue hogwarts tie.

“I’m just saying I don’t trust him” He said to the girl in a soft voice. 

“Tom is plenty trustworthy, Rube. He just doesn't like you.” The girl snapped at him

“Oh wonder why, Myrtle” He said his voice slightly louder than before. 

All of a sudden the girl, Myrtle, looked in their direction. She grabbed the boy’s sleeve and pointed to the girls. He looked up guilt suddenly filling his eyes, it looked like he hadn't meant anyone to overhear their conversation.

He put his hand to the back of his neck and looked to the floor “Sorry, didn’t mean for you to hear that. It was meant to be private” Myrtle rolled her eyes “Well maybe you shouldn’t have yelled”. The boy, Rube as the girl had called him looked annoyed 

Eileen looked to Minerva, the two first year’s eyes met. They in sync looked back to the other two. Minerva straightened and threw her ponytail behind her “You didn’t give us your names” she said with as much confidence as she could, which was a surprising amount. 

“Well, my name is Myrtle Warren, and he” Myrtle said pointing to the boy “Is Rubeus Hagrid.”  
Rubeus turned to her and leaned down “I can introduce my self” 

“Well” she snapped “it didn't look like you were going to. You know Tom-” 

“Oh Tom of course, cant have one single conversation without bringing the Amazing Tom Riddle up!” He said sarcastically 

Myrtle opened her mouth to respond before a voice interrupted her “What’s going on here?”   
They both flipped around to see who it was, Eileen immediately recognized her, Lucretia Black. One of Eileen’s cousin’s on her mothers’ side. One of the well known blood traitors of the black family, the other being Dorea Black, Fleamont Potter’s mother. Her head girl badge shined on her cloak. ‘So that was Severus partner in the heads this year’ Eileen thought to herself

“- fighting in the hall, in front of first years, Couldn’t even wait to get to school to start the bickering over Riddle!” Lucretia put her hands on her hips, exasperated. 

The two 4 years looked to each other then back at Lucretia. “I-” “Well-”

“No.” She snapped “I don't want to hear it. You two are coming with me to sit in the prefects compartment. You want to act like children, I’ll treat you like it” 

She grabbed them by their hands and dragged them off the way she had come. Myrtle looked back over her shoulder at the girls and mouthed ‘sorry’. 

Minerva met Eileen’s eyes and shrugged. “No idea what that was about” She said and headed back into the compartment. Eileen’s eyes followed the figures of the others. She had no idea what that was about either. But she had a really bad feeling about it


End file.
